


Talent

by CrimsonFoxx443



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmates, Will Graham Knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22526644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonFoxx443/pseuds/CrimsonFoxx443
Summary: Soulmates share talents. Will is a little worried about what his soulmate does as a hobby.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 419
Collections: Wendigo & Stag





	Talent

"Help! Is there a doctor here?" A woman in the lobby yelled.

Will huffed as he looked over at the commotion. He had come to the FBI building to deliver a profile to Jack Crawford-just something small to try and keep him from trying to recruit him. A woman brushed past him and ran to the source of the disturbance. It looks like a man fell off a ladder while fixing a light. The light bulb he was holding busted and shattered. He was covered in glass.

"My soulmate is a doctor. Let me see what i can do. Someone call 911." The woman who brushed past him said.

Will rolled his eyes. At least three people had already called 911. Its an FBI building. They're trained to deal with high stress situations. Not to mention she's putting pressure on a head wound instead of trying to keep the man's coworker from moving his arm where his radial artery has a piece of glass in it. He sighed. "Stop touching him. He'll be stable until paramedics arrive. Touching him now will only put him in more danger."

"How can you be sure?" She asked.

"The same way i can be sure that your soulmate has never been near an operating table. The glass inside him right now is keeping his radial artery plugged. If that moves, he wont last until the paramedics arrive."

The woman and the coworker immediately pulled back.

Minutes later the paramedics arrived and Will reluctantly told them what he knew. Honestly, if it weren't for his soulmate's skill as a social chameleon, he isn't sure how he'd have made it this far in life interacting with others.

A sturdy hand clasped Will on the shoulder. "That was quite the show you put on."

Will gave a wry smile. "I guess that's one way to put it. I have that profile for you." He shoved it in Jack's hands and walked off as quick as possible before Jack had realized what happened.

-

"Your soulmate must be quite the doctor for all of that to be transferred over through your bond." Jack said as soon as his lecture hall was clear.

Will rearranged the papers on his desk in lieu of answering. He didn't want to confirm or deny because, while he is sure his soulmate is a doctor, he also thinks some of that knowledge was gained in a much more _hands on_ sort of way.

"I could use a guy like you on my team." Jack came closer to his desk.

Will looked up and put on a relaxed front. "You have people like me. What I do isn't special."

"There's a difference between being humble and lying, Graham." He threw a file on Will's freshly organized papers. "Eight mussing girls in Minnesota."

Will frowned as he looked through the file. "I thought it was seven. When was the eighth?"

"This morning."

Will looked at Jack. He knew the man wouldn't stop until he agreed. He reluctantly said yes.

-

"Will. I have someone i want you to meet. This is Dr. Lecter." Jack said as he gestured at the man in the plaid suit.

Will reluctantly shook the man's hand. "Will Graham."

"Hannibal Lecter" the man said with a small smile before sitting down and crossing his legs.

Will sat across from him.

Jack sat at his desk and began talking about the case with will and hannibal joining in.

Will had finally came to his break through and realized that Hannibal was there to profile him instead of the murderer.

He was about to leave the room in a huff until a hand on his wrist stopped him. "Could i speak with you in private, mr. Graham?" A thickly accented voice said.

Will turned around and saw the glint in Hannibal's eyes. He nodded and began walking, Hannibal following.

They ended up in a semi private alcove away from the busiest parts of the building.

"I believe you are my soulmate." Hannibal said as soon as they stopped.

"I didn't expect you to be so open about that, especially considering my profession and your _hobby_." Will said. "Tell me, Dr. lecter, who are you?"

"I believe you can call me Hannibal, Will. " Hannibal grabbed the other's shoulder in a tight grip. "How about we continue this conversation at my home. I'll give you my address and you can meet me there in two hours for dinner." He gave a tight smile.

Will removed his glasses and started wiping them on his shirt. He lifted his gaze to meet Hannibal's eyes. "I'll see you then, Hannibal."

-

"Will." Hannibal smiled. "Please, come in."

"This is for you." Will handed over a bottle of wine.

"Thank you, Will. It wont quite go with tonight's dinner, but perhaps we could share it over a meal in the future. Allow me to take your coat." He held his hand out until will placed the coat in his hand, which he then placed in a closet. "Please, follow me to the dining room."

Will did so and sat in the seat Hannibal pulled out for him.

"Ill be right back with our first course."

Will took a curious look around and analysed the room. He wasn't even half way through by the time Hannibal returned. As soon as Hannibal finished explaining the dish and sat down, Will spoke up. "We need to talk about this. You're a serial killer."

"How did you find out?" Hannibal asked as he tightened his grip on his knife.

"Your _talents_ pass through our bond. You were a medical doctor, but the talent is more than that. I am curious, though. I have some of your social skills, cooking skills, medical knowledge, and your hobby. Im also pretty sure that my drawing ability and writing are better than they should be. What do you get from me?" Will stared at Hannibal over his barely touched food.

" I'm not especially fond of animals, but dogs seem to like me when no other animals do. Then there's your _gift_. A good amount of that passes through. Its been wonders for my profession and my _hobby,_ as you put it. I had to go on a fishing trip with a few colleagues once and was pleasantly surprised to find that i wouldn't be embarrassing myself out there as I'd previously assumed. I assume that is from you?" He inquired.

"Yes. I live near a stream and enjoy fishing when i can." Will said. "Now, you didn't answer me earlier. I know you've been killing long enough to make a name for yourself. So, who are you?"

"I wonder, should i worry about you telling Jack?"

Will raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't be here if i planned on doing that. I've known my soulmate is a killer for years. There's been plenty of time to come to a decision about that. Now, answer my question, or I'll leave."

Hannibal frowned.

Will narrowed his eyes. "You cant say it, can you? You refuse to admit it. Spent too long hiding." He watched Hannibal's face. "It isn't just that. You're angry. Furious that I would disrespect you like this. No, not you. Your food. You. . . Is this? Did you feed me a _human?_ Hannibal!" Will looked disgusted and slightly sick.

Hannibal smirked slightly. "I suppose you could say my cooking is part of my _hobby."_

"Avoiding yet another question. Well, i suppose we're through for the day. Ill see myself out." Will stood up but was stopped from leaving by a tight grip on his wrist.

"Wait." Hannibal sounded slightly desperate. "The Chesapeake Ripper." He said in a quiet voice.

Will completely stilled. "The Chesapeake Ripper. That's who you are?" He turned to face Hannibal.

"Yes."

"I see." He sat back down. "How about we finish dinner?"

Hannibal smiled. "Of course, dear Will. I'll go get the main course."

**Author's Note:**

> So, definitely not the best, but im writing these as i go. I finished this right before posting and didnt even read over it. Its also my first Hannibal fic, and its been a while since i watched the show, longer since ive seen the movies


End file.
